From Nada To Prada
by AngelHalo228
Summary: 17 year old Dyami Gregorio is, well...a nerd. When school Hotie, Tyler Simms starts to take in interest in her Nerdness, will she change herself into the bomb, for the better or for Reid Garwin, the school's Playboy? NOT A SLASH!


**Disclaimer: All rights below to the people who made the Covenant. Anyone who you don't recognize like Dyami and her family belongs to me. Happy Days!**

**Picking herself of the ground for the hundredth time that day, Dyami Gregorio felt herself start to tear up. The conceited pigs of Spencer just kept walking, over her, her work and her pride, as if she wasn't even there. At least Aaron Abbot had chosen to acknowledge her even if it was when he pulled her hair. Her frizzy, mousy, pale brown hair; tied in two low pony-tails. Her parents often chastised her; **_**why aren't you more like Jezialyn? Tiernan got a college scholarship, why couldn't you?**_

**She couldn't help it, she had been like them once, years and years ago. A boy had broken her and destroyed her on the inside and quickly on the outside too. Her perky blonde sister, ruled the social path at Spencer; with boys running left and right just to get a look at her. While her brother Tiernan was cruising along just fine at the local college campus. Dyami had been beautiful, with long brown hair, perfect teeth and a clean complexion…but if she had of said that now someone would have laughed: **_**surely not her?**_

**Groping around on the floor, picking up her study notes, she froze as another pair of hands joined her. They were nicely tanned, strong and large. She could only imagine who they could belong to. Her thoughts were interrupted by a angels voice. At least that's what it sounded like to Dyami. "Excuse me, Miss Gregorio but I believe these are yours."**

**As she looked up into the face of the perfect gentlemen, Dyami sighed. Of course he was out of her league. Soft brown hair, framing a strong jaw line and the coziest blue eyes she'd ever seen. Tyler Simms handed her back her geometry notes, smiling. Not sure what to do, she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, "Thanks. But I hate that name. the first slave laborers over in Spain were named Gregorio and they used to torture and seriously maim their slaves…"**

**Awkward silence followed her babble. "Um…sure. Do you want me to walk you to your next class?" He asked her. "We have History with Mr. Jackson don't we?" **

**Up until that moment she had forgotten that she had nearly all of her classes with him and the other 'Sons of Ipswich'. "Yeah and he's going to kill us for being late!" She remarked upon finally noticing that the halls were no longer bustling with bored teenagers. **

**The walk to History was silent and was only broken by the odd cough or apology. Dyami had been correct in assuming that Mr. Jackson would be furious; but his anger was tamed when Tyler smoothly lied about visiting the school nurse as an errand for the administration office. Shocking Dyami even more when he reached down and gave her hand a squeeze, he smiled and walked over to his friends, who were looking at him utterly shocked and in Reid Garwin's case, disgusted. **

**Settling into her seat, she knew it was to good to be true. Tyler must have hit his head really hard at his swim team practice. That had to be the only explanation as to why he was paying attention to her. He acted as though he knew something she did not and to be truthful it frightened her. The rest of the day past in blurs; more smiles were exchanged and less doubtful thoughts were placed in Dyami's head. **

**Hopping into her car slightly embarrassed. **_**What if Tyler had seen her beat up old granny car? **_**She would never live it down. Her father, Viktor Gregorio never understood why; with all the money she had, that she didn't buy a new car. **

**Later that night, tucked snugly into her bed, Dyami's thoughts were everywhere. **_**Mother and father never approve of me… Does Tyler maybe like me?... I'm going to fail History… Or at least Latin…**_

**A/N: Sorry for the short first chapter but I'm still not exactly sure where I'm going with this story, but some reviews would surely help…**

**.P.S. you pronounce her name Day Mee…**


End file.
